


【盾冬】瓦坎達可以養恐龍嗎

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Bucky想要參加拯救恐龍的任務，Steve想讓他在家門口養一隻恐龍





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝愛克斯饅頭太太畫出的可愛圖，讓我有了這個靈感，  
> 也感謝太太願意把這個梗給我寫！
> 
> 這是一個和《侏羅紀世界》的crossover，盾冬去拯救恐龍的故事。

Bucky加入這個計畫，並不在Shuri一開始的預期之中。

 

「今天的檢測做完啦，一切正常。」Shuri笑咪咪地對Bucky說，Bucky也露出淺淺的微笑，坐起身把T恤套上：「謝謝你。」  
「不用客氣。」Shuri將這次檢測的數據存入電腦中，一邊工作一邊問：「你要回家了嗎？」  
「嗯，差不多要回去做晚餐了，今天Steve要回來。」Bucky看了看天色，時間已經接近傍晚，再晚他可能來不及準備太豐盛的料理，動作便加快了不少。

然而在他還沒穿好鞋子時，Shuri的實驗室出現訪客通報，下一秒Steve就站在實驗室門前，一臉嚴肅地掃了一圈室內，在眼神和Bucky相接觸時，瞬間柔和了下來。  
他踏進實驗室，先和Shuri點頭示意，隨即走到Bucky面前，很自然地撫摸著他右邊的臉頰、肩膀，直到手臂，語調溫柔地問：『一切都好嗎？』  
「嗯，都正常。」Bucky仰頭看Steve，彎起嘴角反問：「你呢？你有受傷嗎這次？」  
『⋯⋯一點擦破皮的小傷，不礙事，已經好了。』Steve輕描淡寫地帶過，Bucky不怎麼相信地哼了一聲：「回去我要好好檢查，看你是不是又在哄我。」  
『你可以慢慢檢查，直到你滿意為止。』Steve伸手扶著Bucky，協助他從檢測台上下來，低頭吻了下他的髮頂，摟著Bucky就準備要離開實驗室。

原本在旁欣賞這段「根本不久別的重逢」戲碼的Shuri，發現兩人已經要離去，連忙開口：「等等，Cap。」  
Steve停下腳步，有些疑惑地望向Shuri，Shuri清了清喉嚨，說：「是這樣的，瓦坎達有一個計畫，難度不算高但是計畫現場需要兩位以上的領導者，不知道你是不是能協助我們？如果你有意願，我可以做個快速的簡報，不會耗時太久，如果耽誤了兩位的晚餐，請允許我邀請兩位一同用餐。」  
Steve和Bucky對視一眼，Bucky輕輕頷首，Steve轉向Shuri，微笑著回答：『那就麻煩殿下了。』

 

「簡單的說，這是一個拯救恐龍的計畫。」Shuri在她的控制螢幕上按下一個鍵，隨即在實驗室中心投放出一個高空俯瞰圖，圖中是被海水圍繞的小島。從高處看下來只看得出這個島嶼山嶺密佈，平原很少，Shuri把圖拉近到其中某個平原上，才終於能看出三角龍和雷龍等草食性恐龍零散地分佈在草原上，正在緩步吃草：「這是我們兩週前取得的圖像，這座島嶼名叫努布拉島。根據我們派駐在島外的潛行艇回報，努布拉島的火山活動在一週前就非常劇烈，預計會在三天以內爆發。島嶼很小，岩漿會迅速地流竄過整座島，也就是說，島上所有的生命都危在旦夕，恐龍有可能再次滅絕。」  
『這座島是當初那個恐龍主題樂園的據點嗎？』Steve皺起眉頭問。  
「對，兩年前意外發生後， 人類撤出，把努布拉留給恐龍自由生存。這些殘存的恐龍是人類製造出來的生命，原本已經有人在安排轉移恐龍，但他們的速度可疑地慢，我們發現這些人的背景有問題，我懷疑他們帶走恐龍是為了以此謀利，根本沒有什麼自然保護區。如何處理這些人和救出被他們帶走的恐龍是一件事，目前更緊急的是那些在他們眼中沒有商業價值的草食性恐龍，我希望能把他們先帶回來。瓦坎達境內已經安排好了一塊地，只要確認好參加的人員，隨時可以出發，越快越好。」Shuri詳細地解釋了計畫內容，Steve點頭，答應了參與這項計畫。救難人員和器具都已經安排好了，Steve只需要負責現場緊急狀況的處理與調度。

「我也參加。」Bucky突然出聲，讓Shuri和Steve都嚇了一跳，Shuri更是直接發出了疑問聲。Bucky對兩人的激烈反應感到有些好笑，語氣輕鬆地對Steve說：「我很喜歡恐龍，你不知道嗎？」  
『我知道啊，小時候去科學博物館參觀時，你總是在恐龍區停留特別久，滔滔不絕地給我介紹關於恐龍的大小事。』Steve回答，仍有些疑惑：『但你很久沒有出任務了，你甚至不願意裝上新手臂不是嗎？』  
「我在知道恐龍被復育時，真的感到非常不可思議，當時就很想去看，可惜我始終沒辦法自由地想去哪就去哪⋯⋯」Bucky微微一笑，安撫地摸了摸Steve的手臂：「沒事的，我在瓦坎達過得很好。我不想再參與戰爭，但是我想參與救援，何況還是救恐龍！如果不嫌棄我可能有些生疏的行動，就帶上我吧！我沒看過火山爆發，但從這照片上看來，我擔心現場情況會很混亂，恐龍到處亂竄，甚至可能要把他們從海裡撈出來，多一個人多一份保障不是嗎？」

Steve心裡有些猶豫，但Bucky從冰櫃裡醒來後，第一次主動要求要參與外界的事務，他又感到一絲開心。Shuri沒有對Bucky的要求提出任何意見，明顯是把責任交給任務的指揮官，Steve思索了半晌，點了點頭，應允了Bucky的提議。

 

恐龍救援任務出發的時間就訂在隔日傍晚，Shuri把計畫的詳細內容交給了Steve，又留他們吃了晚餐，約定隔天一大早，Bucky到實驗室安裝早已為他準備好的新振金手臂，餐後他們才告辭回家。

距離就寢時間還有一段空檔，Bucky不想窩在屋子裡，讓Steve陪他一起坐在他們家門口的大石頭上吹夜風。當夜天氣很好，繁星點點，Bucky靠在Steve的懷裡，懸空的腳踢呀踢的，還小聲地哼起歌來，流露出難得的好心情。  
『你看起來很開心。』Steve解開Bucky的髮圈，讓他的長髮散落下來，手指穿進髮絲間，一下又一下輕輕地梳弄著Bucky柔軟的棕髮。  
「想到可以去救恐龍，又可以跟你一起出任務，當然很開心。」Bucky笑瞇了眼，右手覆蓋在Steve的手上撫摸著他，仰起頭讓Steve吻他的唇角，眼神裡是Steve已經很久沒在Bucky身上看過的躍躍欲試，這讓Steve也忍不住彎起嘴角。

他收緊手臂抱住Bucky，在心裡重新想了一遍任務安排，甚至偷偷有了一個大膽的念頭。

 

如果他要求在家門前的空地上養一隻恐龍，T’challa和Shuri會看在他救恐龍有功的份上應允他嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

為了方便運送大量的恐龍，瓦坎達決定派出國內體積最大的貨輪，由軍艦護送前往努布拉島。

 

Bucky站在船頭眺望大海，很久沒有離開瓦坎達了，對外面的世界他竟然感到有一絲陌生。貨輪在傍晚出發，才離開瓦坎達領海，天色就全暗了。夜晚的海有一種奇異的深沉，他看不到太遠方的景色，或許極目遠眺也不過是同樣的一片漆黑黯藍，但耳邊聽到的海濤聲，卻每一刻都各異其趣。  
『你在看什麼？』Steve從他背後走來，一邊走向他一邊問，Bucky微側頭望向走到他身邊站定的戀人，說：「我在聽。」  
『聽到什麼？』Steve又問，Bucky只是說：「聽到很多很多⋯⋯我已經很陌生的聲音。」  
Steve沈默著，抬手輕撫Bucky的臉，似乎想說什麼，Bucky搖了搖頭：「就陪我一起聽吧。」  
Steve把Bucky摟進懷裡，兩人在船頭站了很久，很久。

我曾經以為能和你一起走過千山萬水、看盡峻嶺深海，孰知命運總有它自己的安排。

 

在距離努布拉島還有約20小時的航程時，船上收到了消息，努布拉島的火山爆發了，岩漿蔓延全島的速度極快，預計24小時內必須全島撤離。瓦坎達貨輪已經全速前進，但還是可能來不及救到一大部分的恐龍。  
聽聞此消息讓Bucky心裡一沉，擔心著等他們抵達努布拉島時，島上會僅剩下灰燼而已。站在他一旁聽取簡報的Steve皺起了眉，低聲和船長確認了現在的航行速度，船長搖了搖頭，表示這速度已經是目前的極限，對努布拉島，他們只好能救多少救多少。

而真實情況比他們想像中還糟，當努布拉島進入他們的視線時，整座島像是沸騰了一樣熱氣蒸騰，貨輪只能在近海打轉，同時放下小船讓救援隊試圖靠近海岸。他們在已經被摧毀的碼頭邊撈起不少被岩漿逼得跳進海裡，還在載浮載沈的恐龍。救援隊使用Shuri特別為了恐龍研發的麻醉槍，細而銳利的針頭能穿透恐龍厚實的皮膚，短時間內快速麻醉，方便他們為恐龍進行安置。  
儘管救援隊已經盡量帶回他們能看得到的待救援恐龍，但小船的載重量有限，最多只能乘載兩隻成年的三角龍，體型更大的恐龍則在他們的能力範圍之外。陸生恐龍沒有游泳的能力，無法靠著救援隊的引導前往貨輪，他們只能眼睜睜的看著那些無法上船的恐龍漸漸滅頂。

 

Bucky站在船尾，一邊指揮已經救到恐龍的小船將安置恐龍的箱籠運進貨倉，一邊焦心地望著遠方的小島。  
他的視線聚焦在碼頭邊，望著那隻還在掙扎鳴叫的腕龍，眼看著牠漸漸沉入海中，Bucky咬緊了牙，突然縱身跳進海裡。

 

「Barnes中士！」身後的驚呼聲讓Steve立刻回過了頭，只看見Bucky已經迅速地朝岸邊游過去，Steve大吃一驚，一個箭步衝向船尾，差點也跟著Bucky跳下去。還好他勉強冷靜下來，注意到岸邊那隻即將溺水的腕龍，依照Bucky游泳的方向，推測出他應該是要試圖拯救那隻腕龍，但是腕龍體積太大，無法使用小船運輸，即使Bucky救到了，也只能靠他自己拖回船上。  
Steve的目光一眨也不眨地注視著Bucky，看著他雖然游了一段不算短的距離，但速度並沒有減緩，推斷他體力應該足以支撐這一段救援，但Steve仍然不敢鬆懈，緊盯著Bucky和腕龍，準備隨時視情況前去支援。

 

當Bucky靠近到足以碰觸那隻腕龍時，牠已經只剩下小小的頭露在水面上，幾乎連嗚咽的力氣都沒有了。

「乖，別怕，我來救你了，噓，不哭了。」Bucky輕聲安撫著驚慌失措的腕龍，考慮了一番後決定用左手把牠固定在身側，確保牠不會被強勁的海流沖走，轉身奮力地朝瓦坎達貨輪游去。  
剛剛游過來時一心想著這個小可憐，沒有覺得距離這麼遠，現在要回去了，才驚覺這不是一段短的距離。知道自己一旦顯露出一點點疲態，遠方正注視著他的Steve肯定會立刻跳下海，Bucky吸了一口氣，鼓起勁拼命地往回游。  
被Bucky抓著的腕龍像是知道自己的性命正被交託在一雙可靠的手裡，對那隻冰冷的金屬手沒有一點抗拒，溫馴地依靠著Bucky，不再掙扎。  
「乖孩子，這樣很好，沒事了，我們快到了。」Bucky一邊說一邊划水，終於漸漸靠近了貨輪。船尾聚集了一大批人，有人舉起了麻醉槍，腕龍似乎感應到什麼似的開始哀鳴起來，Bucky加快速度往船邊游，攀上了放下的船板，早就等在上面的Steve一把拉起Bucky，協助Bucky將腕龍運輸上船。

早就耗盡力氣的腕龍沒法再自己走動，只是望著Bucky不斷嘶鳴，Bucky蹲下來輕撫牠的頭：「我們安全了，現在好好睡一覺好嗎？醒來就是新家了。」同時對一旁的醫護員示意為牠上麻醉。腕龍漸漸靜下來，Steve和Bucky幫忙其他人一起把牠抬進大籠子裡，醫護員隨即為牠做基本的身體掃描和傷勢護理。

 

將濕漉漉的Bucky摟在身側，Steve確認了所有人員都已經安全上船後，吩咐啟航，隨即不由分說地把Bucky往船艙拉。  
Bucky在Steve嚴厲的監視下換上乾淨的衣物，Steve又確認了一遍他全身完好無傷，才終於呼出那口懸在心上的氣，把人拉進懷裡，收緊雙臂緊緊抱住。

「我沒辦法看牠哀嚎，卻視而不救。」Bucky的聲音被悶住了，他還是試圖解釋，Steve阻止了他：『我知道，我沒有怪你，我當然知道。只是⋯⋯』  
『讓我花一點時間確認你安全好嗎？我真的很需要確認這件事。』Steve輕聲說，Bucky仰起頭望向他：「對不起⋯⋯」  
Steve搖了搖頭，垂首抵著他的面頰，一下下親吻Bucky的唇。

 

他們救到的所有恐龍都安頓下來，船隻航離了已經被岩漿完全吞沒的努布拉島，向瓦坎達而去。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve半夜突然醒來，發現Bucky沒有睡在他身邊。

他巡視完整艘船，確定船上所有程序都正常運作之後，才回到他和Bucky的艙房。Bucky早已入睡，睡得很沈，紅潤的嘴唇微微張開，散在臉頰邊的髮絲隨著他的呼吸起伏飄動，光是看這些髮絲在這張臉龐上來回拂過的畫面，Steve也能看很久很久。  
作為這宇宙中唯一一個能在Bucky Barnes睡夢中靠近他而不把他驚醒的人，Steve依然放輕了動作，輕輕地脫下外衣，才慢慢躺上床，把Bucky摟進懷中。Bucky咕噥了一聲，翻過身來把臉埋進Steve胸口，Steve在他額前落下一個晚安吻，才閉上眼睛，勞累的一天終於得到休息。

睡到一半突然消失，Bucky會跑去哪裡？Steve隨便套上一件外衣就往外走，他經過了靜悄悄的走廊，和巡視的值班人員點頭示意，一邊想一邊隨著自己的直覺往收容艙走去，所有的恐龍都被安置在那裡，Bucky難道是睡到一半突然想要去探望他救回來的腕龍嗎？  
事實證明，他對Bucky的思考模式已經充分地掌握了。

 

『你半夜不睡覺跑出來幹嗎？』Steve從背後靠近Bucky，Bucky從腕龍的籠子前回過頭，他的左手還停留在腕龍的頭上，腕龍像Bucky養的小羊一樣用頭頂他的手掌，似乎很享受被Bucky的金屬手撫摸的感覺，一點也不懼怕。  
「做了個噩夢，夢到我一隻恐龍也沒救到，眼睜睜看著整座島沈沒。」Bucky勾起唇角，靠進Steve的胸口：「驚醒過來，忍不住跑來看牠是不是好的，牠居然也醒著，見到我出現就嗚嗚呀呀地貼過來。我不知道恐龍的年紀怎麼算，說不定牠還是個小朋友呢。」  
『⋯⋯你想養牠嗎？』Steve終於說出了他從出發前就在想的事，只是現在對象變得十分明確。  
「啊？」Bucky反倒是吃了一驚：「你是說⋯⋯養在我們家？」  
『嗯哼。』Steve很理所當然的樣子，彷彿他們正在討論的不是一個脖子比他們家門前那棵金合歡樹還高上幾倍的巨大動物：『怎麼樣？我覺得湖邊的空地很適合牠走動，牠甚至可以一路走到山裡去。』  
「我覺得⋯⋯我覺得我們得跟T’challa和Shuri討論一下。」Bucky猶豫著，卻沒有一口否決Steve的提議，也許是手底下這個全心全意信任他的小生命，讓Bucky感覺自己彷彿也負起了某種責任，無法就這樣棄牠於不顧。

剩下的航程中，Bucky三不五時就到收容艙探望他的小腕龍，Steve也時常陪同。個性溫馴的腕龍對Steve的觸碰也並不排斥，甚至會像對待Bucky那樣和他撒嬌，雙方的感情逐漸加深，「在家門口養恐龍」這件事在兩人心中幾乎已成定局。

 

在任務報告結束後，聽到Steve詢問可不可以把Bucky救下的那隻腕龍養在他們家門口時，Shuri瞪大了眼睛，T’challa反而一臉淡定。

 

「可以啊，那塊地挺空的，雖然沒有努布拉島那麼大，但養一隻腕龍我覺得應該沒問題？」T’challa語氣輕鬆地說：「只是需要在牠身上做一些標記，還有周邊環境得額外加上隱形藩籬，牠體積太大，如果讓牠自由的到處亂跑，會造成不小困擾的。」  
「先設立初級藩籬，讓牠適應看看，如果牠無法適應，還是只能遷移到保護區，讓牠跟其他恐龍一起生活。這樣如何？」

 

計劃定下來了，Steve和Bucky都抱著戒慎恐懼的心理，既緊張又期待。

Shuri給腕龍取了一個拼湊Steve和Bucky名字而成的代號叫Stucky，對給寵物取名沒什麼天份的兩人就乾脆把這名字當作腕龍的名字，叫得十分順口。Stucky在經過初步的訓練後，已經能理解牠的活動範圍，知道必須避開隱形藩籬的位置，在給牠特別圈出的小小天地裡逐漸悠游自得。  
雖然說Stucky是他們「養」的，但其實Steve和Bucky對「如何養一隻腕龍」這事並沒有太清楚的概念，好在Stucky本來就是自由放養的，只要有樹、有草、有水、有果子，牠的三餐無虞，牠就活得相當輕鬆快樂。仔細說來，兩人的「養恐龍」，比較像是「家後面的空地上多出一隻恐龍」罷了。

 

在Steve出任務的日子裡，陪伴Bucky的除了小雞與小羊之外，又多了一隻大腕龍。當他走到後院去探望他時，Stucky會特地彎下牠長長的脖子來與Bucky親近；有時他們會在這長長的山谷裡散步，Stucky雖然長得高，但四腳卻偏狹窄，走起路來不算太快，剛好是個散步的良伴，唯一的小缺點是地面震動得比Bucky自己散步時大多了。  
一人一龍在山谷裡來回走動，在瓦坎達居民眼中構成了相當有趣的畫面，一時引為趣談。

每當Steve回家時，總能遠遠就看到Stucky悠閒的身影，他臉上的笑意加深，知道自己快到家了，家人也一切平安。

 

養寵物是好的吧，Steve心想，寵物也是一種羈絆。他心愛的那人掛念越多、羈絆越深，也許命運下次的狠手，會遲疑得久一點。


End file.
